Inuyasha Cinderella
by Tatertwig45
Summary: This is the story of Inuyasha being Cinderella and being abused by his two older step-brothers, Koga and Hiten and his step-father,Sesshomaru. What happens when he goes to the ball and he meets Princess Kagome? InuXKag It is finished!
1. Message

An Inuyasha Cinderella

_An Inuyasha Cinderella_

_Once upon a time, in the Western Lands, a baby boy was born to a Lord and Lady. Suddenly, the Lord fell sick and died. The Lady married another Lord, who had two sons. But sadly, the Lady died as well and left her son living on his own with his step father and his step siblings. They did not care for him and made him a servant who had to sleep in the barn and perform servant duties. This is where our story begins. _

_Inuyasha woke up to find the same old surroundings, some hay, chickens, and a few goats. He sighed and got out of his bed of straw. His only other companion, a fly on a string, buzzed around his head. Inuyasha looked at his little friend then headed to the castle. He paused for a moment and brushed the straw off his kimono. He didn't want to upset his step father early._

_He walked into the castle and went upstairs to wake his two brothers and his father. He opened the door to one of his step brothers, Hiten's, room and pulled the shades back to let the sunlight stream in. Hiten blinked, then covered his eyes and yelled, "What do you think you are doing!?" _

_Inuyasha said, "I am so sorry Hiten! I was just waking you up!"_

_Hiten growled and got out of the bed._

"_Pick out my clothes, half-breed!" he ordered. His closet was full of the same outfit. Inuyasha went to the closet and chose the outfit that was the same as the others. _

"_This one?" he asked. _

"_No! That one is dirty, pick another one!" Hiten said._

_Inuyasha grudgingly put it back and chose another one. Hiten snatched it away from him and put it on. Then, after Hiten washed his face and put his hair up, they went to Koga's room. Hiten waited outside the door while Inuyasha went in. _

_Koga was already up, doing his daily training. "What are you doing here, mutt-face?!" Koga asked as he was stretching._

"_Just telling you to come to breakfast, jerk!" Inuyasha answered angrily. _

"_What if you said that to Father? I would love to see you being punished!" Koga shot back._

"_Just come to breakfast!" Inuyasha said. Koga got up and went out the door. _

_At the end of the hallway, the only two double doors that glowed, for behind those doors was the bedroom of Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's step father and Koga and Hiten's father. _

_Inuyasha turned the golden lion-head doorknob and stepped inside. Lord Sesshomaru was still asleep. He tip-toed in and pulled the curtains away so that it was bright. _

_Sesshomaru started to stir and open his eyes. "Close those you fool!!" he snapped. Inuyasha turned and closed them. He went quickly, not wanting to make his step father even angrier, and pulled the covers off the bed. _

_Sesshomaru got up and stood there, waiting for Inuyasha to get his clothes. Inuyasha got his clothes and put them on him with the fluff on last. He followed behind his step-father to the breakfast table. Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Koga each took their seats and waited for the servants to serve them. Inuyasha wasn't allowed in the kitchen because he would mess everything up._

_After they ate, Koga and Hiten went to do their daily training. Sesshomaru got up and ordered, "Clean this up with your tongue, and when I return, it had better be spotless!" _

"_Yes my lord," Inuyasha answered sadly as he stuck his tongue out and started licking. Sesshomaru watched him for a moment, and then went out of the dining room._

_While Inuyasha licked the floor, the fly with a leash came by. "Hello my little friend!" Inuyasha said as the fly buzzed on his hand. He started to think about the events before this morning. He thought about the day that his mother married this strange demon with his two sons. He started to think about how the demon mistreated him and called him a name when his mother wasn't around. He thought about the time when his mother died and the demon was quiet but with a small smirk. Then, when they came home from the ceremony he made him a servant and sleep in the barn. _

_He was thinking about all those things that he didn't even hear the doors open. Sesshomaru walked in to see his slave not working. He walked over to the crying hanyou. Inuyasha looked up at his step-father but instead saw a boot coming down on his head. He hit the ground and felt the boot grinding his head into the floor. _

"_Why were you not working?" Sesshomaru growled. _

"_Because I didn't feel like it, you jerk!" Inuyasha yelled. _

_Hiten and Koga came in at the sound of his voice. "How dare you say that to Father! You don't even have the authority to talk to him that way! Do not worry, Father, we will take care of him for you!" Hiten said. _

_Hiten snapped his fingers and his two personal guards came in. Koga did the same thing, and Ginta and Hakkakku came in. Hiten's guards grabbed Inuyasha's arms while Ginta and Hakkakku grabbed his legs. They took him to the dungeons and put him down on the floor. _

_The sons' guards restrained him with chains while __Hiten __and Koga pulled out their weapons. Koga had his powerful legs or else his bullwhip, while Hiten had his lightning scepter. _

"_This is your punishment for disobeying father, half-breed!" Hiten announced. He pointed his lightning scepter at Inuyasha and instantly a powerful stream of energy came out all at once and hit Inuyasha. He cried out in pain. _

"_Now it's my turn!" Koga said as he jumped up in the air and kicked him in the face. It left a stream of blood on his cheek. Koga pulled out his bullwhip and lashed at him. Inuyasha's kimono instantly tore. _

_When they were through torturing him, they took him back to their father. Sesshomaru looked at their work and was pleased. _

"_Take him back to the barn and lock the door." he ordered. They did as their father commanded and shut him in the barn. _

_Later that day, a messenger came to the door with a letter. The messenger was a fox-pup with a wagon drawn by a fire-cat. "It is a message that is urgent, so get it to your Lord." the fox-pup said. _

_The servant nodded and paid a gold coin to the fox-pup. "Thank you Shippo!" he said to him. _

_Shippo got back on the wagon and drove off. "My Lord! A letter has come!" the servant shouted. _

_Hiten got their first. The servant gave him the letter and he opened it. But before he could read it, Koga came up and snatched it out of his hands. _

"_Give it back!" Hiten demanded. _

"_Or what?" Koga taunted. Hiten got out his lightning scepter and shot little lightning bolts around Koga's feet. _

"_Ow! Ow! Ow!" Koga said as he ran off. Hiten chased after him. _

_Koga thought he had lost him, but a lightning bolt came straight at his head. "I had it first!" Hiten whined. _

"_Oh, and are you going to cry to father when I don't give it back?" Koga asked as he held the letter up over his head._

"_Rrrrgh!" Hiten growled as he ran after his brother. _

_They kept at this until they went into a door. They turned around and saw a desk with papers. Sesshomaru's study! They gulped. If they were caught in here, then their father would find them and be furious. Koga still had the letter. He was grinning and holding it like a flag. Suddenly they heard footsteps. It was Sesshomaru! _

_They went and hid under the desk. Sesshomaru came in and sat in his chair. His foot was moving back-and-forth under the desk. He suddenly felt something soft touch his foot. He reached both hands under and clenched Hiten's and Koga's necks. _

_His eyebrows narrowed angrily. "What are you doing here?" he demanded _

"_I had a letter from the messenger and was about to read it, then all of a sudden, Father, Koga came up and snatched it from me," Hiten said. _

"_He was being all whiney, Father, so I decided to take it from him." Koga protested. _

"_I did not!" Hiten yelled. _

"_Did so!" Koga answered._

"_Did not!" _

"_Did so!" _

"_Did not!" _

"_Did so!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did so!" _

_Sesshomaru sighed and yelled, "Quiet both of you! I will not have you acting like spoiled children! Now, where is this letter?"_

_Koga handed it to him. He read it aloud. _

"_**Dear whoever it may concern, the king and queen are cordially inviting you to the ball being held at the castle tomorrow night after sundown. They are celebrating the night when Princess Kagome, their daughter, will choose a husband of pure-blood. Only pure-blooded demons are allowed. No half-demons! Signed, King Naraku and Queen Kikyo." **_

_Sesshomaru closed the letter. _

"_Give it to me next Father!" Hiten pleaded. _

"_Don't give it to him, give it to me!' Koga said._

_Sesshomaru just threw it on the ground to let his sons fight over it. _

_They made a big ball to see who got the letter. Koga made it with the letter. He read it and thought of marrying a princess. Then Hiten read it and thought of her parents._

_Sesshomaru wanted on of his sons to marry her so he could gain control over her father's lands. Suddenly the door opened, and as Sesshomaru snarled with disgust. Inuyasha came in._

"_What are you guys yelling about?" Inuyasha asked. _

"_Oh, nothing that concerns you half-breed, it's merely an invitation to the ball of Princess Kagome," Hiten explained. _

"_Princess?" Inuyasha asked. He had never seen a Princess before._

"_Yeah, a princess! Get it through your thick skull, insult!" Koga growled._

"_Well sorry for asking, wolf jerky!" Inuyasha teased._

"_Oh, I don't mind the insults that much. It's just that little attitude of yours that gets me started!" Koga yelled as he kicked Inuyasha against the wall. _

"_Why you!" Inuyasha growled._

"_Why what? You're not going to be the one marrying the princess. So why should I care about a low-life like you?" Koga teased._

_Inuyasha ignored him and went over to his step-father. He got on his knees and pleaded, "Please Father, let me go to the ball! I'll do all my chores and do them two times over!" _

_Sesshomaru looked into his step-son's pleading eyes and said, "Only if you get your chores done." _

"_Oh thank you, Father!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily. He kissed his father's boots then went out the door._

_Koga and Hiten had their mouths dangling. Their eyes were wide with astonishment. Sesshomaru turned to them and glared. "Close those you fools!" Koga and Hiten looked at each other and saw their mouths. They quickly closed them. _

"_Were you serious about the half-breed going!?" Hiten asked. _

"_Yes father, you read the letter! 'No half –demons!' Koga agreed._

"_I know what I read and I was not serious!" Sesshomaru growled at his sons._

"_What are you going to do about Inuyasha, though? He practically believes you!" Koga asked. _

"_You will see tomorrow." Sesshomaru said, "Now off to bed! Both of you!" Hiten and Koga bowed to their father, then left._


	2. Leaving

Hello again! So it's the morning of the day of the ball that is being held at the castle. Wonder if Inuyasha gets to go or not. I don't really have that much to say right now so just read the story and review me your thoughts on it.

Chapter Two

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to find himself not sad or gloomy, but actually happy. He was happy that he was going to the ball, and that his cruel step father had actually let him.

He went out of the barn and woke up Hiten and Koga. Then he woke up Sesshomaru. After they had eaten, Inuyasha took up the plates and wiped some food from his step father's face. He washed and cleaned the dishes, then he did his other chores.

The ball was the only thing on his mind. He wondered how to impress a princess. He was also worried that Hiten or Koga would get her. He was worried about Hiten the most because out of the three of them, he was the most handsome and the princess would definitely choose him.

"I hope you are doing your chores the way father wants you to! If you are not, then he will be very displeased and not be taking you to the ball tonight." Hiten came in to the room with a glamorous kimono on. It was black with a silver lining and red dragons embroidered on it.

"Shut up, whiner!" Inuyasha growled.

Hiten smirked. "Temper, temper half-breed, you wouldn't want Father in here and tell him that you are playing around, as usual! That will ruin your experience of ever going to a ball! Now be a good little half-breed and respect your brother!"

Inuyasha snarled and asked, "What's Koga wearing?"

"I do not know, but I bet it is very formal and not primitive, to please Father." Hiten answered.

Koga came in right as Hiten finished talking about him. He had on a silver silk kimono with black fans on it. His expression showed that he despised wearing it and would much better be off in his regular outfit.

"Why Koga, you look simply handsome in your evening attire!" Hiten exclaimed, "It is much better than those rags you call clothes! It shows that you are sophisticated and a part of royal society! Also, it shows that father is a very powerful demon and one to be honored and respected!"

"Yeah, yeah, quit your preaching, Hiten! I am only doing this so to impress the princess and make Father proud!" Koga growled.

Inuyasha snorted, trying to hide the laughter from his older brother that was trying to burst out from inside him. Koga, noticing this, turned to his youngest brother and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be doing your chores, half-breed?"

Inuyasha stopped snickering and said, "It's much better to laugh at you then do them."

"What's going on?" a voice asked from outside the door.

They turned to see who spoke and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway in his special-occasion kimono, which was dark blue with gold swirls on it.

Hiten and Koga went and bowed before their father in respect. "You look handsome, Father." Hiten commented.

Sesshomaru looked down at his two very handsome sons and said, "As do you, my sons."

Then he turned to Inuyasha, who was back to scrubbing the floor, not interested about their conversation in the least.

"Are you finished with your chores?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha bowed reluctantly and said, "Yes, Father."

"Go up to the attic and choose a kimono," His step father commanded.

Before Sesshomaru got a response, his step-son was already off to the attic. Inuyasha chose an orange kimono with red and gold swirls on it. It was ugly but it was the only one he could find. While he was trying it on, he heard the door lock. He jiggled the doorknob to try and get it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Help! Somebody open this door!" he yelled as loud as he could, thinking his step father, Hiten, or Koga would hear him. Nobody came. Suddenly he heard something out the window. It was the carriage that he had seen Sesshomaru get into when he was going to the capital. He saw Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Koga get into it, the driver close the door, and then drive off down the path that went from the castle.

_"They left me!"_ Inuyasha thought.

Hi again! I want to give out a shout out to osaka-chan2 for editing my stories! I know I wouldn't probably get as many reviews on them without her! Also want to give a very special thanks to all the reviewers on my other story Two Hearts Are Breaking Today! I love you guys, especially you, wicca in training, for reviewing every single one of my chapters! I thank you for that! Anyway, Inuyasha is locked in the attic, but he meets someone in the next chapter. In your reviews, tell me who you think the Fairy Godmother is. See ya!

-Tatertwig45


	3. The Little Fairy Godmother

Chapter Three

* * *

Inuyasha sat down and felt a tear roll down his face. It dropped into a golden water pitcher and suddenly a bubble rose from the pitcher and popped on his nose. Inuyasha looked at his nose and saw a little gray-haired flea with wings and magic wand.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am the fairy-god-flea that helped your father." The flea answered.

"You mean my step-father?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, silly boy, your real father, the one that your mother married first before she met your step-father." The flea explained.

"Oh." Inuyasha replied. "So what's your name and why aren't you serving my step-father?"

The flea bowed his head gravely. "My name is Myoga and the reason I am not serving your step-father is that he was the one who ordered me locked up in the first place I guess I was too afraid of him."

"So, why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"To help you! I saw a teardrop fall down into my prison, so I went up in a bubble to investigate where that tear had come from and I found you!" Myoga explained. "So what's your problem?"

Inuyasha replied, "I was doing my chores to make my step-father pleased so I could go to the ball, then all of a sudden, Hiten came in and started teasing me, Koga too. Father came in moments later and asked me if I was done with all my chores and I said "yes" He ordered me to go up to the attic and choose a kimono for the ball. I did as I was told and went up to the attic and chose this kimono. Suddenly, I heard the door lock. I cried out for help but no one came or answered. I looked out the window and saw Father, Hiten and Koga climb into the carriage. I realized that they had left me!"

"Your step-father is as cruel to you as he was to me." Myoga said. "But I have something to help!"

He pulled out his wand and waved it. Inuyasha saw sparks fly all around him and his kimono started to turn black with white and gold swirls. He looked at his feet and saw that they had boots with a diamond on the buckle. His hair wasn't messy but instead it was neat and unruffled. He looked at his face in a mirror in the corner and saw a blue crescent moon on his forehead like his step-father and red, straight demon stripes on the sides of his face. His dog ears shrunk back into his head and reappeared on the side of it except smaller.

Inuyasha looked at the window reflection and saw that it was already night. He also noticed something else- he didn't have a carriage! How was he ever going to get to the ball without a carriage?!

Myoga looked at the troubled pup and asked, "Do you have garden?"

"No." Inuyasha answered, "Father doesn't like gardens that much."

But then he remembered something. In the barn he had planted a garden when he was young and had hidden it from his father and step-brothers. He showed Myoga the barn from the window. Myoga went and squeezed through the little crack in the sill. Inuyasha watched him hop off. Five minutes later, he saw a flash of light. Then he saw Myoga hop back on the windowsill.

Then he looked again through the window and saw a carriage that was round with golden stem-like rods growing from the top. It was on of the radishes!

"What are you going to use for horses?" he asked.

Myoga looked down at the grounds and thought for a little while. Finally he saw a little hole with ants in it. He waved his wand on the ant-hole and all of the ants turned into white horses with antennas, huge compound eyes, and mouthparts. A sweat-drop formed on Myoga's head as he looked nervously at the mutated animals.

"Oops! Sorry!" he apologized.

He waved his wand at all the horse he didn't want and turned them back into regular ants. As for the other horses, he turned the mouthparts into regular horse nostrils, antennas into ears, and changed the eyes into regular horse eyes.

Then Myoga turned the fly on the string into the coach driver and a cockroach into the footman.

"Now you are all set for the ball!" Myoga said as Inuyasha got into the carriage. "Oh, I almost forgot! You have to be home at twelve o' clock because that's when the spell will wear off and you will be a normal half-breed again. Make sure your step-father and your brothers don't find out."

"I'll remember." Inuyasha said,

Then, with a word of goodbye to Myoga, the carriage carrying Inuyasha, and the horses pulling it, galloped into the night along the path that led from the castle.

* * *

That was Chapter Three!! Next time, the ball awaits! Bye!


	4. The Ball and the Missing Shoe

So now we are at the ball. And you will get to meet the princess. Let's see what happens when she meets Inuyasha! Don't forget to review!

Chapter Four

At the ball, a carriage drove up to the front door of the palace. The driver got out of the seat and opened the door. Hiten, Koga, and Sesshomaru stepped out of the carriage and went into the castle. They went up to the throne where King Naraku and Queen Kikyo were sitting. Beside the Queen was the Princess in all her beauty.

Sesshomaru and his two sons bowed before Naraku. Naraku, in turn, bowed to Sesshomaru and said, "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru. I am greatly honored to have you here. Are these your sons?"

"Yes Naraku, they are. Their names are Koga and Hiten. I think that your daughter will find Hiten to be her new husband." Sesshomaru said.

Naraku laughed, "We shall see, My Lord, we shall see."

Sesshomaru didn't think it was very amusing and walked away from the throne with Hiten and Koga behind him. As they were walking behind their father, Hiten and Koga turned around and winked at the Princess. She blushed.

Suddenly the doors opened and in came a strange demon with a very handsome kimono on. All of the girls swooned as he passed by them. He just smiled. He went over by the throne and bowed before Naraku and kissed Kikyo's hand. She just gave him an icy glare. Then he went over to Kagome.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Kagome giggled then looked over to her father. He nodded in approval. She went with the strange demon that she had never met before, over to the ballroom floor where everyone was either dancing or standing over to the side, watching. While they were dancing, Inuyasha looked behind Kagome and saw his father and his two step-brothers glaring at him coldly.

"Who is that dancing with my bride-to-be, Father?" Hiten asked angrily.

"I do not know, but I will find out soon enough!" Sesshomaru answered.

After they danced, Inuyasha and Kagome went out on the balcony of her room and talked.

"What is your name and where do you come from?" she asked.

Inuyasha started to answer but suddenly the clock struck midnight. The spell!

"Um, I have got to go. Bye!" Inuyasha said in a panic. He ran out of the ballroom so fast that he left behind something. His boot! Kagome wandered after him but he left so fast that he couldn't catch up. She looked down at her feet and saw a boot with a diamond on the buckle.

_"I wonder who this belongs to." _she thought.

She went back into the castle.

Oh no! Inuyasha has left one of his boots at the castle! Will that reveal who he truly is? Read Chapter Five of An Inuyasha Cinderella to find out! A big thanks to osaka-chan2 for the editing! BYE!!


	5. Almost Found Out

Uh-oh! The twelve o' clock bell has rung! Will Inuyasha escape revealment in front of the princess, his father, and his brothers? Read and find out!

Chapter Five

The carriage rushed down the valley back to Sesshomaru's castle. Inuyasha felt his changes start to begin. His demon markings started to fade away and his ears popped out of his head. He felt his boots start to dissolve away into bare feet. His kimono changed back into his regular red, torn one, and his hair started to get messy again.

"Awwww man! Not the hair!" he whined.

When he got to the castle, he ran inside and up to the attic. He locked the door.

"So, how was the ball?" Myoga asked.

"It was short no thanks to you and that stupid time limit! Why is it always twelve o' clock anyway?" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't know, it's something the Fairy Society made up." Myoga answered.

Inuyasha ignored him and looked out the window. He saw another carriage rolling up to the castle. Sesshomaru! He watched as the driver opened the door and let Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Koga out. Sesshomaru looked down at his boots and saw a radish, ants, a cockroach, and a fly on a string. Inuyasha gulped. Hiten and Koga went over to their father and looked down at the items.

"What are those?" Koga asked.

"It was probably a villager that threw them over the walls." Hiten guessed.

They walked inside. Inuyasha heard Hiten's boots stepping up the stairs to the attic. He heard the door unlock and saw it open. Hiten was standing in the doorway.

"Were you behaving, half-breed?" he asked.

"Yeah I had to since the door was locked!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Good, you should do that everyday." Hiten said.

"Why don't you go back downstairs to Father?" Inuyasha growled.

"Hmph! Maybe I will! But you're coming with me!" Hiten said.

His guards came in and kicked Inuyasha's feet out from under him. Then they both grabbed each of his arms and dragged him behind Hiten to the throne room. When they came into the throne room, the guards dropped Inuyasha on the floor and one of them put his boot on his back to hold him in place. Inuyasha looked up and saw the throne of his step-father.

The front two doors to the throne room opened and Koga and Sesshomaru came in. Sesshomaru went over to his throne and sat down. Hiten and Koga bowed before their father.

"Now, I called you in here because I wanted to ask you a very simple question." Sesshomaru began. "What were those items in front of the castle when we got home from the ball?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha lied.

Sesshomaru watched his step-son closely. Finally he said to Hiten, "You may take him back to the attic."

Hiten bowed to his father and he told his guards to take him back to the attic. The guards did as they were told and put him in the attic and locked the door. Inuyasha sighed glumly then went to sleep.

Awwww! Poor Inuyasha! Mistreated by his father and his step-brothers again! Let's hope things get better for him as time goes on! Will Sesshomaru, Koga, and Hiten find out who the items belong to? Read the next two chapters and find out! A great big thanks to osaka-chan2 for editing the story! (GLOMP!!) BYE!!


	6. Heiten's Idea

Chapter Six

In the morning, Inuyasha woke up to a loud commotion outside. He looked out the attic window and saw the townspeople around the gate of his step-father's castle. There was a note nailed to it. It read:

_"Attention all Lords and Ladys,_

_The King has issued a search for the foot that matches the boot that was left on the castle steps last night. Only the person that has the foot that fits the boot perfectly shall marry Princess Kagome._

_Signed_

_Duke Jaken."_

Inuyasha looked and saw two guards go out of the castle. They went and shooed the people away from the door. Then one of them took the announcement off of the door and went back into the castle. Inuyasha suddenly heard the door open. A guard came in.

"Your step-father wants you to come down to the throne room. He wants to talk to you." He said.

"Why don't you make me?" Inuyasha snarled.

"You are going to come along willingly, half-breed! Or else!" the guard growled.

He pulled out a long black whip and lashed at Inuyasha. The whip snarled around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him to the ground. The guard then put a rope around his wrists and tied them behind his back. He lifted Inuyasha up and took him to the throne room. When they got there, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru reading the announcement. Hiten and Koga on both sides of their father, arguing about the letter:

"The Princess is going to marry me because I lost one of my boots!" Hiten exclaimed.

"No, she's going to marry me because I'm the oldest and also I lost a boot!" Koga growled.

"Quit arguing and go up to your rooms!!! Check to see if you lost one!" Sesshomaru finally growled.

Koga and Hiten went up to their rooms. The came back five minutes later and said, "We're not missing one, Father."

"Problem solved!" Sesshomaru snarled.

He noticed the guard who had Inuyasha and turned around with a small smirk on his face.

"Ahhh, Inuyasha, my dear step-son, what a pleasure it is to see you!"

Inuyasha growled at him. He knew that his step-father was only making it up. Hiten and Koga looked at him scornfully.

"Have you heard about the Princess coming here?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No? Well she is going to be here because someone lost an item of clothing at the ball last night. You are going to be doing your chores while she's here and you are not going to be seen nor heard! Understood?" Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Excellent!" Sesshomaru said, "Take him back."

The guard bowed and dragged Inuyasha back up to the attic. Hiten turned to his father.

"Father, I think I know someone who can help us identify the demon that was dancing with the princess last night."

"Show them to me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Who?" Koga asked.

"I will show them to you both in time. Just be patient because I am sure that they will put their skills to good use. Especially to the highly respected, Lord of the West and his two very, very handsome sons." Hiten said with an evil chuckle and a sinister gleam in his eye.

What's Hiten got planned this time? And is it going to do anything to reveal who the mysterious dancer who was at the ball last night, dancing with the princess? Read Chapter Seven and find out! Thank you osaka-chan2 for the editing or I wouldn't have been able to do the story without you! Until the next chapter I say BYE!!


	7. UhOh! Inuyasha's In Trouble!

Chapter Seven

Later that very same day, Koga, Hiten and Sesshomaru climbed into the carriage and went on to the village. They stopped at a little grass hut with smoke billowing through the top. Hiten went up to the door and pounded on it. It opened and an old woman with her hair tied in a bun and an eye patch covering her left eye opened it.

"Ahhh, My Prince, how can I be of service to you today?" she answered.

"Kaede, this is my father, and my brother Koga." Hiten introduced.

Kaede bowed and said, "Welcome My Lord to my humble home. Please, come in."

She gestured them into the cottage and put out a table for Hiten.

"Kaede, I have some things to show you." Hiten said.

He pulled out a little drawstring pouch, opened it, and dumped the items out of it onto the table. They were the things that they saw when they arrived home from the ball. Kaede ran her fingers through the objects while humming and eyes closed. Finally, she answered,

"I see a half-breed boy in an attic with a flea. The boy's name is Inuyasha and the flea's name is Myoga. Myoga waved a wand and Inuyasha's ragged kimono turned into a splendid piece of clothing. His hair was neat, his dog ears turned smaller and were on the side of his head, and he had demon markings like you, My Lord. These items were what Myoga used for Inuyasha's transportation to the ball: He turned the ants into horses, the radish into a carriage, the cockroach into a footman, and the fly into a coachman. When he arrived at the ball, he was the one who danced with the princess while you and you three stood there watching them. Then, when the clock struck midnight, he had to leave because Myoga told him that the spell would wear off at twelve o' clock midnight. He started to go home but he was running so fast that his shoe came off and that is who the boot belongs to. While he was riding in the carriage back to the house, the effects started to wear off. When he arrived at home, he went up to the attic and locked himself up again to make you believe that he had been there the whole time."

Kaede gave the items back to Hiten, who put them back into the bag.

"My Lord, I give you this." Kaede said, holding an item out to Sesshomaru, "It is a necklace that makes Inuyasha obey you. All you have to do is say the disarming word."

She handed him a necklace with black beads and white demon fangs. Clutching the necklace tightly in his grasp, Sesshomaru thought about what he could do to his disobedient step-son of his. That thought made him smile a most terrible smile that even gave Hiten and Koga chills. But they finally knew what it was about and that made them too smile.

There were things in store for Inuyasha. Very horrible, terrifying things.

Well that's Chapter Seven! Oooohhh! What's going to happen to Inuyasha when they return home? Read and find out in Chapter Eight of _An Inuyasha Cinderella. _

Until then…see ya!


	8. Punishment

Chapter Eight

Inuyasha was cleaning the floor with a rag when he heard the door open. He went into the throne room to see his father and his brothers. Koga and Hiten were standing on both sides of Sesshomaru and they had this peculiar smile on their face. He was puzzled.

"Seize him!" Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha was suddenly pushed against the wall by Koga.

"Get off of me!" he yelled.

Hiten came up with the necklace. He put it on Inuyasha. Koga let go of him and stood beside his younger demon brother.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Oh you will see half-breed." Hiten said. "Sit!"

Inuyasha noticed the beads glowing, then he suddenly fell, face-first, on the ground.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Something to make you behave! We now will never have to waste our time punishing you! We, instead, will have more time to practice training!" Hiten answered. "Also, you wouldn't want Father saying that to you! He'll make it ten times worse!"

Inuyasha glared at him.

"What's the matter, half-breed? No more freedom to do whatever you want? It's better for you!" Hiten sneered.

"The Princess is arriving in a few minutes! Go to the dungeons and lock him up!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes Father." Koga answered.

He grabbed Inuyasha's wrists and put them behind his back. He led him out of the room to the dungeons and put him in a cell, chained his wrists and ankles in shackles, and then went out of the cell. But, as he was going out, Inuyasha heard him mutter roughly, "Stupid half-breed!"


	9. The End

_**Ta-dah! Finally the moment you have all been waiting for, eventhough this was one of my crappiest fanfictions ever, the end of the story! My first one that has an ending! Thank you all for reading the story and for reviewing! Now if only I can get my other fanfictions done. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the story! Read and review! :D **_

Chapter Nine

The door to the castle opened and Princess Kagome came in with a toad-like demon behind her. A servant went and showed them into the parlor. When they got into the parlor, they saw Lord Sesshomaru, sitting on a chair, and Hiten and Koga sitting on a couch. She went in and sat on a chair across from them.

Jaken, the toad- lizard- like demon went up to them and opened the gold box. Hiten went first. Jaken took out the boot and put it on his foot. It looked like it fit perfectly except that the middle toe was sticking out. Hiten looked shocked.

"No! This cannot be!" He cried in horror. "What has happened?"

"Are you alright?" Princess Kagome asked.

Hiten blushed, embarrassed. Koga was next. Jaken put the boot on his foot. He then looked and saw no misfortunes.

"He is the one! The boot fits!" he cried triumphantly.

Hiten looked at the back of the boot and saw his brother's heel sticking out.

"Look Princess! My brother's heel is sticking out!" he cried.

Kagome looked at the back of the shoe and saw that he was right.

"Jaken! The boot does not fit him." She said.

Jaken took the boot off. Koga scowled at his brother.

"Are you sure you don't have anymore sons?" Princess Kagome asked as she stood up from her seat.

"I assure you that I don't have anymore." Sesshomaru replied.

Without anything more to say, Kagome and Jaken were almost out the door when they heard someone call, "Kagome, wait!"

Kagome turned and looked down. She saw a boy with white, ruffled, hair puppy-dog ears, and a red kimono on that was torn at the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the one you danced with last night." The demon answered.

She looked at him and shock and disbelief.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes Kagome, the dance, the boot, everything was me! Please! You've got to believe me!" he pleaded.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Inuyasha." He replied.

"Well, if you say that you are my future husband, then you must prove it as well." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha sat in a chair while Jaken retrieved the boot once more. He put it on Inuyasha's foot. It fit perfectly! Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha looked at his brothers but before he could do so, the princess had kissed him which made the tips of his white ears and his face turn as red as his kimono. Settling down, he kissed her back.

As they witnessed this change of events in their step-brother's favor, Koga's and Hiten's mouths and eyes were wide open with shock!

"How could he do this? I'll get him, that half-breed!" Hiten cried out.

"She's supposed to be mine!" Koga growled angrily.

"Quiet, you two!" Sesshomaru ordered. "I'll find a way to get our revenge."

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome to an angry Hiten and said, "Here, 'dear brother' I think this is yours."

He took the beads off from around his neck and put them on Hiten.

_ "Sit!"_ Inuyasha ordered.

Suddenly Hiten hit the floor with a _"Thud!"_ When he got to his feet, he was furious! Inuyasha smirked with satisfaction.

_ "Sit!"_ he said again, and again, and again until Hiten grabbed his step-brother's neck with fury.

_ "Sit!"_ Inuyasha said for the last time.

Hiten groaned and slammed down on the floor again. Finally he gave up and went over to his father and brother. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and put his arm around her. Together they walked out of the castle to the carriage waiting outside. They climbed in and drove off down the path to King Naraku's castle. When they got there, Naraku and Kikyo were sitting in their thrones. Naraku saw the couple and stood up as they entered.

"Is this your new husband?" he asked.

Kagome bowed and answered, "Yes Father."

Her father and mother both turned, studying Inuyasha, Kikyo mostly giving the half-breed a cold glare.

"So am I your new son-in-law?" Inuyasha asked when they had finished.

Naraku gazed at him thoughtfully before answering "Only if you promise to take care of Kagome. For if you hurt her, even a little and I find out, you shall be taken back to your step-father and brothers, serving them for the rest of your life."

Inuyasha promised by nodding, his face almost turning pale at the mention of going back to Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Koga.

"Yes?" Naraku asked as Inuyasha nodded again. He smiled. "Good. Then she's yours."

At the news, Kagome happily jumped into her new husband arms bridal-style, with him carrying him off upstairs to her room. There they lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives.

As for Sesshomaru and his sons, they are still living in their castle, plotting revenge against the boy who stole the Princess away from them. But that, however, will be in another tale.

THE END!

_**Whew! Finally the last sentence of the story! Hope you all enjoyed and if any of you want to give me an idea for my next story, you can message me or just put it in your reviews. I thought I had given up on this story but I haven't and I thank all of you patient readers and followers for staying with me because I sometimes tend to skip from one story to the next and am not faithful to each one. (That kinda sounds like I'm cheating on my stories! :p) Well I don't have much else to say except this is the end of it! Goodnight and good luck! See ya! ~Tatertwig45 **_


End file.
